Faux Resentment
by StripesCO
Summary: Omega Eddie can't help but think that his alpha, Jonathan, will leave him in favor of the new omega inmate: Jervis Tetch. Scarecrow/Riddler slash! Alpha/Omega dynamics!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I love this pairing, even though I've never actually read any of the Batman comics. So if anything seems too off-character or more OOC... that's why! Also please note that this story deals with Alpha &amp; Omega aspects!

* * *

Edward Nigma fidgeted in his seat. The dingy hard metal of the chair teetered slightly from side to side, and the Riddler glared at the companion sitting at the unbalanced, and quite frankly damaged, recreational-room table across from him. The other man was new in Arkham, new since two weeks ago, and obviously sick in the mind as he had, and continued to, gush about his beloved Alice.

There was something unsettling about the man, and Edward felt his nose twitch a bit. A sweet scent, like apple-cinnamon, lulled from the other man, and Edward frowned in displeasure. The scent was just sickening and it was surprising to see that no one had jumped at the chance to claim this clearly ripen omega. He interlocked his fingers together for closure and peered up at the other omega.

He half glared at the other as he made pleasantries with his alpha. He couldn't tell if his alpha was infected by the fowl stench emanating from the other or just genuinely curious of this mad individual.

Either way he felt a pang of jealousy course through him and he wanted nothing more than to snap at the other omega, and break his neck if need be. Especially as he observed the other's fingers casually drift over-top his alpha's own fingers.

His alpha, however, seemed unaware of the seemly tension between his own omega and this new prospect.

Edward groaned a bit and shifted in his seat. His mind raced bitterly as he felt a sharp pang below his stomach and felt himself growing increasingly heated. He lifted his right hand up and waved in front of his own face, fanning himself and finding just the teeniest bit of relief.

His hand waving caught the attention of the other two occupants at the table, and he lowered his hand in defeat. His body shivered and he felt cold sweat slide down from his brow.

A voice called out towards him, and Edward shook his head slightly. He turned to his alpha and noted that the steel-cold blue eyes were burning against his own.

"Are you okay?"

Edward wanted to snap at the question but could only shake his head as he wondered why his body was acting out. His alpha, however, stood quickly and silently.

"I'll be right back," he murmured before slinking away.

Edward groaned more openly now that his alpha had disappeared. He placed his arms onto the table and laid his head on his arms, squirming as another wave of random spasms hit him.

A hand, cool and soft, gently touched his clenched left hand, and the Riddler glanced at the hand before lifting his head up to squint at the other. The other omega smiled sweetly, his shaggy-like blonde hair curling behind his ears, making them seem bigger than they were, and his buckteeth sticking out made his face seem larger and more rounded as his grin grew wider.

Edward felt hatred course through him as he observed the other's peculiar smile.

"Eddie" the other began softly, "I'm not trying to steal Crane away from you."

Edward snatched his hand back as if it had been burned. "I never assumed you were," he muttered disdainfully.

The other omega kept giving him a wolfish grin. "Why else would you be going into a phantom heat, hmmm? This is clearly not the work of the Caterpillar's mushrooms."

"What the fuck, Tetch!" Edward stood up from his chair in a rush and accidentally knocked it over.

Other inmates glanced over curiously in their direction.

"Jervis," Tetch corrected, "My name is Jervis, Eddie."

Edward snarled and could feel an increase of sweat rolling down the back of his hairline and down his spine. The air suddenly felt very tight and stale, and the bright orange Arkham issued pants felt damp and constricting.

He swallowed thickly as Jervis studied him.

"Eddie calm down!"

"I-I," Edward babbled incoherently, while feeling the dampness of his pants become heavier. He stumbled backwards and found himself shaking a bit. He looked at Jervis, who seemed completely concerned for him.

"You'd take good care of him, won't you Jervis?" Edward whispered while his heart began to beat painfully.

"I'm not trying to steal your alpha, Eddie!" Jervis snapped, but the remark was lost on deaf ears.

Jervis cursed as the Riddler bolted, undetected, from the rec room.

A shadow fell over him and the table, and Jervis was startled to see Crane had returned. The alpha was holding a small bottle of aspirins in his left hand and he placed them on the table while looking bewildered at the absence of his omega.

"Where'd he go?" Crane demanded.

"He said he wasn't feeling well," Jervis mumbled, biting his bottom lip in worry.

"Ah, he could've waited until I got back with the aspirins, the stubborn fool."

Jervis blinked unsurely at Crane as the once brilliant psychologist lowered himself down into his vacant chair, seemly unaware of the predicament his omega was beginning to go through.

"Crane, I-" Jervis stammered, not sure how to place the proper words, "I think Eddie is about to have a phantom heat!"

Crane's facial expression was neutral, if not a little colder, and Jervis shivered underneath the stern look. Crane shifted himself up higher in his chair and looked like he wanted to attack the other man. Jervis shivered again and lowered his head down in act of submission.

"I would know if Eddie was going into heat," Crane snapped irritably.

"Phantom heat," Jervis corrected, "It's different than regular heat. It's brief and sometimes very painful if an omega is ignored by their intended. It can also be brought on by many different ways, most notably by an alpha biting them outside of a planned heat. Unfortunately, I think this phantom heat has been triggered by his territorial jealousy against me."

"Jealousy?"

Crane stiffened suddenly in his stead and Jervis could deduce silently that Eddie must have fallen into the beginning waves of his false heat. Crane swallowed thickly and licked his dry bottom lips in a futile attempt to collect his thoughts.

"Phantom heat?" Crane muttered.

Jervis nodded solemnly. "Go to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This part is **VERY EXPLICIT**!

* * *

Safely confined back in his cellblock, Edward cursed his body bitterly.

The symptoms for this sudden false heat were beginning to hit hard, and the Riddler had doubled over in pain. As the wave of sickness subsided for the moment, replaced by an overwhelming urge to fan himself crazy as his blood seemed to boil a bit more, Edward stood up from his previous crouched position on the floor and glanced shyly among the lone space of his shared cell with Crane.

The doctors, orderlies, and guards had no idea that the Riddler and Scarecrow were secretly mated. They assumed many things of the two psychopaths – of which only a few were actually true. Except for the sharp wits of the Arkham director, a fine psychologist by the name of Joan Leland – "Doctor, if you please" – who had only scratch the brief surface of the two men's in-separateness and unusual devotion to one another, and had gain the actuality that they were in fact a bonded pair.

Looking at the shared bunk bed bolted tightly to the floor and half smashed against the wall, Edward tugged at the bottom bunk's mattress, swearing as he pulled it off and onto the floor of the cell. He pushed it against the cold concrete floor until it rested in the upper left corner of the room before he spun around to reach for the fallen tattered blankets that lay in a discarded pile on the floor.

His attempts at collecting the soiled rags were cut short as he found himself face-to-face with his alpha.

The close approximation of the alpha in the room caused Edward to sag a bit. A slick trail of wetness trickled down from his backside, and he watched timidly as Crane closed his eyes and inhaled the rich musky scent now beginning to clog the room.

"So it's true then," he whispered, "A phantom heat."

Crane stalked forward but Edward ignored him, choosing instead to scoop up the thin blankets from the ground. Cradling the blankets in his arms Edward turned away from the alpha in the room.

Instantly he was slammed against the opposite wall and his groan was amplified in the small cell. He immediately dropped the coverlets and pressed his hands against the cold stone while strong arms encased his smallish frame.

He felt a somewhat primal growl rumble against the shell of his ear, and Edward struggled a bit in the embrace.

Fingers dug greedily against his hipbone, and Edward could feel Crane's body folded up against his own. There was a hint of arousal from his alpha but Edward continued to struggle against being pinned to the wall.

The tip of a tongue, however, touched the side of his neck and the Riddler felt his entire body jolt with pleasure.

He sagged almost boneless against the wall and the arms suddenly released their hold on him, causing him to yelp as he crashed face-first onto the mattress. Wincing as his elbows took much of the collateral damage, Edward struggled to rise to his feet. A sharp knee pressed against his lower back, however, keeping him in place.

His earlier symptoms were beginning to return and his body suddenly felt afire. His own arousal was becoming hot and hard inside his trousers and the knee kept pressing him firmer against the mattress. Delicious friction rubbed against his throbbing member and Edward moaned at the sensation. He continued to struggle, however, to his feet but the knee kept him firmly in place.

Edward snarled and thrashed underneath the pressure. "Let me go!" He snapped irritably.

Crane pressed his knee even harder into the small back of the Riddler. "Not until you explain yourself. And why you're going through this phantom heat."

"As if I have a fucking choice!" Edward spat before he clammed up and became silent despite his pathetic attempts to knock Crane's knee away.

"Jervis mentioned that a phantom heat could be brought on by an omega becoming territorial and even a bit jealous." Edward stiffened at the mention of other omega and his struggles waned for the moment. Crane smirked knowingly. "You wouldn't be jealous of Jervis now would you, Eddie? He's really not my cup of tea."

"He could be," Edward snapped, breaking his short silent tirade. "Why don't you go assault him?"

Crane snarled and folded his own body overtop of the Riddler's. His hands bore down heavily against the side of Edward's head, and Crane breathed deeply against the back of the other's neck. His breath became labored and his own arousal, nestled against the clothed outline of his omega's ass, stiffened, and he could feel the dampness leaking from the other's trousers.

His eyes dilated slightly at the feeling and Crane growled from deep within his throat. Edward's body automatically responded to the growl with a deep shiver and more slick wetness sweeping out.

Swiftly Crane pulled his hands away from beside Edward's head and fumbled with the elastic lining of his Arkham orange uniform pants. Clumsily he managed to pull them and his underwear down so they lay pooled around his ankles. Dimly he removed his partner's own pants and undergarments, and could see the self-lubrication spreading out of his omega's ass – preparing itself for its alpha's knot.

"You are a fool Nigma," Crane whispered huskily, lining up his swelling cock against the Riddler's very damp ass. He spread the other's cheeks briefly before plunging deeply into the thick, tight, and wet heat. He gave a small of groan of gratitude towards the heavens while Edward screamed beneath him.

He pushed forward, ignoring the small cries that spilled from his omega as his cock broke through tight rings of muscle, until he was completely sheathed inside the other's body. Only then did he stop his ministrations.

Edward huffed underneath him. Tiny tears had trickled down from the corner of his eyes but he ignored them. He knew that his alpha could sometimes get rough within the act of becoming intimate but the pleasure would usually outweigh the pain once the alpha started moving. He wiggled his hips suggestively but Crane refused to budge.

Sighing deeply Edward finally let the fight leave his body. He fell lax upon the mattress.

"You're right, Jonathan," he admitted softly, "This heat, or phantom heat, whatever, was brought on by my jealousy." He angled his buttocks upwards a bit and half-moaned at the slight pressure piercing his aching hole. "Jervis is new and younger-looking, and you seemed to hit it off so well with him, well I-I just naturally assumed you would want to claim someone like him who is more detailed at being a perfect little omega," he continued.

Crane chuckled dryly. "Fear of abandonment, how touching."

"You always know my faults, Doctor."

Crane laughed. He pulled out, slightly, before shoving back in, over and over again until Edward was screaming underneath him with raw animalistic pleasure. Crane's hands reached out until they interlocked with the Riddler's own and he squeezed them tightly while his mouth sucked eagerly at the other's exposed collarbone. Teeth pressed down, _hard_, and broke skin while the merciless thrusts became even more erratic and unstable.

Blood ran down the Riddler's neck and Crane licked the copper flavor away. He pressed his mouth even harder against the other's newly formed contusion mark and smirked at the bitter cry that escaped the pinned man. He surged forward, altering his hips until their bodies were pressed so tightly together that there was no warning as a flash of intense pleasure befell both of them.

Edward panted breathlessly, his mouth hung open as he tried to gulp down fresh air. Behind him Crane sagged almost boneless, his knot keeping the two pressed together. A sudden eerie calmness washed over the two, and they slumped together on the mattress. Riddler felt himself drifting towards slumber and he managed to pull his arms free from Crane's grip so he could cradle his head on top of them…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Last part and still **VERY EXPLICIT!**

* * *

Edward awoke, an hour later, to angry commotion brattling outside his cell. Crane hummed from his position on top of him, clearly annoyed by the same commotion, and shrugged his face in annoyance against the Riddler's back. His knot had deflated and Crane slipped out of his omega smoothly, but Edward still whined a bit. He always did and the desperation in the escaped whine always managed to lift the corners of Crane's mouth into a deadly smirk.

Deep voices – obviously guard voices – drifted from outside their cell door, and Crane became ridged at how close the voices seem to be. He clutched Edward against him almost territorially and Edward smiled lazily as he observed his alpha tensing up. An alpha only did that if it thought there was any danger to its mate or invaders in its territory.

A higher voice joined the frayed mumble outside and Crane smirked at the familiarity. "N-no! Stop! Don't go in there, that's their nest! Eddie is having a faux heat!"

"Heat! What the fuck are you talking about? If the Riddler's goin' through heat we need to remove him from Scarecrow!"

"You Fuddruckers, he's the alpha! Yes they're mated!"

Crane laughed at the sharp snap of Jervis fending the guards away from the cell. He glanced down at his omega and saw the envy on his face. Edward tried to calm himself down, but hearing the other omega talking, even if it was in defense of him and his mate, was unnerving to him.

Crane found the jealous emotions almost endearing, and decided to play against the wariness.

"Jervis is a wonderful omega, just listen to him tell those imprudent guards off for us," Crane pointed out. "Any alpha would be lucky to mate with h-"

The alpha's words were cut off as Edward had turned around in their embrace and had all but lunged himself at the other. Crane fell back against the mattress and lay dumbfounded in silence as Edward surged up his chest, straddling him.

The Riddler snarled down at Crane and placed his hands against the other's thin chest, leveling himself somewhat as he angled himself overtop the other's faded arousal. It was coming back though as Edward grabbed a hold of the limp member and slowly began stroking it.

Somewhat skillfully, the Riddler angled the cock up against his entrance. A little bit of self-lubrication was still trickling out of the omega and the slickness drizzled down against the head of the alpha's cock, and Crane moaned at the sensation.

Edward, however, didn't waste any time preparing and shoved his body down.

Both gasped out loud and Edward moved his body up and down before stopping his actions completely. Crane whined as he felt his cock stir within the other's tight body and he grabbed almost clumsily at his omega's hips.

"M-move!" he snapped in irritation.

"Do you still want Jervis, Jonathan?" Edward sneered; his body tightening a bit and pulsing as he started up his ministrations again. He hummed for an answer as he shifted his body repeatedly up and down on the speechless alpha's cock.

Crane growled instead of answering his omega, and he thrust himself upwards – almost knocking Edward over – while grabbing at the other's fleshy waistline. Edward tilted his head back a bit as Crane pierced his pleasure spot over and over again. His mouth fell open in a deep moan before he brought his head forward, letting it fall so he could fasten his lips to Crane's. Their mouths meshed together and Crane leaned back on his elbows as twin tongues swiped against each other.

Crane felt his body quivering, and he pulled his mouth away for a brief breather before he gripped the back of Edward's head and smashed their mouths back together. Edward groaned deep and lowly against the alpha's mouth as he felt Crane release suddenly into him and his own placid cock began convulsing and left his shirt coated in a sticky release. The two breathed heavily against each other's mouths while Crane's knot, once again, stayed inflamed within the omega's body.

Slowly Edward crashed against the alpha's chest and Crane ran his fingers through the auburn locks of hair. "You know," Crane began, "All my life I was taught that I was tainted by sin and no one would deserve me as their alpha. In fact I never thought about having an omega or going out of my way looking for an omega, but then you came crashing into my life."

Edward winced a bit, remembering being shoved into the Scarecrow's cell because he was unsuited to be paired with any of the other inmates. The lesser doctors deemed it was him acting out, but the truth of the matter was he had to keep himself away from the dimwitted alphas. Crane, however, had been different, ignoring the omega constantly while they secretly began scent bonding one another, unaware.

Feeling safer in Crane's presence Edward had let down his guard and had mistakenly allowed his heat to hit fully. The mating between the two had happened instantly with several villains catcalling when their sounds had carried louder than intended. Edward had felt happy and satisfied after the situation, but feared that Crane would regret their sudden mating act or would grow bored of him and break their newly made bond.

Crane hadn't, however, and it had always left Edward wondering.

"Eddie!" The Riddler was pulled from his memories and he glanced down at his alpha.

"I don't want Jervis or any other omega, just you!" Crane admitted, locking eyes with him.

"Good," Edward mumbled, leaning forward with a sadistic smile on his face. "You know you couldn't find a better rounded ass to satisfy your needs."

* * *

**Comments are appreciated! **


End file.
